


One-Word Story p.2

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, One-Word Story, i should be asleep, this came from hell, this is probably really inappropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: im sorry





	One-Word Story p.2

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

The ship was zooming through the atmosphere at an angle that was dropping fast. When the ship crashed, Keith died. While Lance was dying in Keith's cum, Keith was sneezing blood through his ear. When Shiro and gum were dancing through Keith's underpants and Lance's dick, Shiro died. Pidge became an apple when Hunk and Coran and Allura fucked in Keith's hair because he was dead. Allura drank Coran's piss because she thought it had cum inside of his luscious moustache. Voltron was sad. The Red _Tiger_   became a power source for Keith's mullet filled with cum and shit and blood and foreskin and uncircumcised dick. Lance took a pill to suck a cock while Keith took another pill to let Lance suck his cock. Meanwhile, Shiro and Allura were fucking in the bathtub filled with shit and rose petals. Platt was dying period. Pidge had her first period while Hunk watched. Hunk was eating her period blood and filthy tampons. They fucked.

Shay was not happy.

Shiro slapped Hunk for eating Shay. Shay was in trouble because Pidge shoved an oven up Hunk's vagina. The oven had twenty four feelings of emotion and Shay didn't like the vagina because it was inside of Hunk and she wasn't. Shay licked Lance's dick and Keith watched but he was turned on. \\\\\he was masturbating to it.


End file.
